


Can I have a cherry on top?

by WATERCORN_24



Category: Horror - Fandom
Genre: Gen, This is just made up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WATERCORN_24/pseuds/WATERCORN_24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just supposed to be a a babysitting job not a crime scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I have a cherry on top?

Jaim was suppose to babysit cody a nice and surprisingly mature 7 year old. When see got to the house it the parents left on date night and said good bye.

Cody was quiet and shy he did everything he was asked never complained after dinner of spugettie he asked for some ice cream oh course I said yes I asked where they where and he said in the basement oh course.

I got down stairs and saw these window like thing on the far corner of the wall their was 3 cupboard and a small fridge on the right side I got the ice cream and look out the window like objects and from a distances I saw a little girl far away I just assumed it was a window then and when up stairs because I hate basements 

After giving cody the ice cream he asked for some ice cream he asked for sprinkles I said yes.

I went down 4 times getting stuff and the figure always got closer I realised it was a young girl playing dress up in a cloak. 

Cody asked "can you put a cherry on top I can't eat ice cream with out a cherry?"

"Where are they?" I ask 

"I the basement.""

Of course they were."sure."

I did not look out the window like objects again until my curiosity won and I looked over and saw the hood slightly raised showing a creepy smile, the cliak was coveredin blood and their was a knife in her hand then I herd a crash.

I ran up stairs and saw cody hung with his arms and legs cut off.

I called the police and parents. When I got to the part about windows the parents stopped and said "those are mirrors not windows."

 

The End


End file.
